jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nem Yin
Nem of Domain Yin was an Executor of the reborn Praetorite Vong, serving as an interim leader of all Yuuzhan Vong in the decades following the events of the Yuuzhan Vong war. He also assumed the position of leader over his domain following the death of Shizor Yin, his friend and predecessor. Often referred to as the Intendant, Nem was responsible for overthrowing the Yuuzhan Vong hierarchy of Tur Yenagh and the later reclamation of Zonama Sekot. During his time in infidel space he served as a lieutenant of Arkan Bloodrage, Captain of the Cutlass and subcommander of the notorious Bloodrage Pirates. The Yuuzhan Vong's time among the pirate organization allowed him to acquire information on the various factions within the known galaxy, eventually leading to further alliances with the Iridonian Empire, Chiss Ascendency, Fringe LaB, and Fel Empire. When time permitted he attended classes at the Galactic University of Commenor, where he would also occasionally give lectures on the Yuuzhan Vong culture. Nem would later go on to work as an agent of the mysterious Organization, a group devoted to protecting the galaxy against the tyranny of Force-Users. Unofficially the Intendant aided another secretive figure known as the Illusive Man, leader of the shadow organization Cerberus, whose goals are difficult to discern. Through the sharing of information and working with his allies, Nem attempted to gain a stronger foothold in the galaxy for the Praetorite Vong, as well as reap a substantial profit for his allies among the pirates. History JvS Appearance Escalation Despite the amount of physical augmentation the Intendant has undergone, he has surprisingly few implants for a Yuuzhan Vong of his station. His body is comprised of organs and limbs harvested from the genetically modified elite of the warrior caste, heightening the acuity of his physical senses beyond ordinary levels. Nem's eyes have been replaced with a pair of mqaaq'it, which are capable of magnifying images and allowing the Intendant to see in a variety of visual spectrums. The eye implants were prone to changing hue and brightness depending on the Intendant's mood. A chilab was inserted into Nem's brain which allowed him to record and capture images taken by his mqaaq'it, which he often used for information gathering purposes. For long-range communications Nem had a villip implanted in his brain, allowing him to communicate his thoughts telepathically without actually speaking. All of these devices were regulated by a small qahsa connected to the Intendant's nervous system. Weapons *Shem-Veesu - Amphistaff *Shem-Sho - Coufee *Throknar - Nang hul launcher (not in use) *Vonduun Shield - Crab plate (not in use) NPCs Yammosk *Betty - Praetorite Command Prefect *Shareed Yin - Zonama Sekot *Shendor Yin - Tur Yenagh *Ur Skell - Praetorite Fleet Consul *Kar Yin - Shipwomb Executor *Jarulek Anor *Uzas Yin (Deceased) Attendant *Jark Anor - Cutlass Commander *Alith Yin - Praetorite Command *Cyrion Yin - Echo of Damnation *Kronn Yin - Dark Corsair Subaltern *Barabas Lah - dispatched to Rendili *Chemos Choka - dispatched to Rendili *Xarl Lah - dispatched to Tatooine *Vandred Carr - dispatched to Myrkr Master Shaper *Mira Yim - dispatched to Myrkr Shaper Adept *Loraine Zun-qin - dispatched to Myrkr Category:Characters Category:Yuuzhan Vong Category:Males